The Princess of Delia
by ZokeForever101
Summary: A long, long time ago there lived a princess, Zoey, of Delia. She was a beautiful, elegant princess until one day she was kidnapped by a hooded man at the age of ten. Now after seven years have passed Zoey lives happily with her capture unaware that he isn't really related to her. What will happen when a mysterious girl going by the name of Sky takes her away from her known family?
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

**Zoey's POV**

I glance around my room in fascination. It always seems to amaze me. From the pure white sheets sat atop the mattress on the canopy bed, to the wall edges with elegant red swirls painted on. My room is simply magnificent, but with me being the princess it was expected. A smile spreads across my dainty face as I walk confidently out of my room and into the hallway. My white ballgown dragging the ground, with a loose red sash tied around my waist. It was after all a custom for the royal Taylor family to wear red somewhere on their attire. The Taylor family was made up of six people; my father, mother, older brother, and two younger brothers.

My mother and father, the king and queen, are about in their mid thirties. Mother was a very pristine women always with her blonde hair on top of her head, clear blue eyes staring, her flowy blue gown never out of place. Father on the other hand was a mess with spiked red hair, lazy brown eyes, his tux and red tie always crooked and disheveled. I sometimes wonder how they ended up together. _They were probably forced together by an arranged marriage, like most royal families._

Even though my parents have nothing in common they love each other and all four of us, even though my eldest brother, Lucas, drives everyone crazy. I believe he got that gene from father. Lucas actually looks a lot like me from his spiked red hair and brown eyes, but he acts like father while I'm more like mother, but alas that's how most fourteen year old boys are like I presume. My slightly younger brother, James, acts like a true gentleman even though he's only seven. James also has spiked red hair, but his eyes are a clear blue like mothers. The youngest of the bunch, Aiden, is the quietest but that could change considering he's only five. Aiden looks exactly like mother, which I'm jealous of, but it's always nice when we tease him about being different from us.

Walking elegantly down the hallway I pass all my brothers rooms. The doors are all shut, the cleaning ladies most likely doing their job. I sigh heading down the curved stairs. _It's so quiet today, so peaceful, I don't like it. _As fast as I could I rushed to the dining room. _No one. _Into the tea room. _No one. _To the throne room where father usually sat fondling with his cape tassels. _No one. _I huff walking over to his throne. _Where is everyone? It's unusual for them to just leave me here all alone without supervision. I was after all their little princess. Next to be ruler being that my brother didn't want to rule. _Climbing the two steps I stare at father's throne questionably.

"Don't do anything rash princess, or I will cut your head clean off." A males voice spoke from behind me as a cold object was placed on my neck.

"W-wha?"

"Don't speak!" He shouted next to my ear.

I glanced sideways at my attacker to see a figure, most likely male by the voice, covering their face with a black hooded cloak. _He looks like he could be an assassin. _I gulp looking back at my father throne. _Could this be the reason why no one was in the castle? Did an assassin somehow get passed our defenses, and kill my entire family. _I wanted to ask the man this, but the pressure from the crisp knife he held to my neck stopped me. _What if he kills me? I'm not ready to die. I'm only ten years old for crying out loud! I can't die this way!_

The man sighed turning me around, but still held the knife to my neck. "You remind me of my daughters, Charlotte and Olivia. They're a little older than you, but they still have a baby face, much like you do."

I blinked at his comment. I think I've heard those names before from father. I believe he said one day when he was in town there was a women having trouble carrying a basket a fruit from the market to her home with two kids. If I'm not mistaken I think he said those were their names. _Does this mean that this is that woman's husband? Or maybe it's a whole different Charlotte and Olivia I'm thinking of._

"D-do you happen to h-have a wife who lives at the edge of Delia?" I ask looking at the man through the cloak of darkness.

"I did, until she left me to fawn over the king, your father. She kicked me out of the house and kept the kids because of that man, and I intend to take something of equal value from him." The man growled pushing the blade into my neck harder, but not cutting my flesh.

"What would that be exactly?"

"Well isn't that simple, I'm taking his only daughter." He sneered darkly taking the knife away from my neck.

_He wants me! _Before I could do anything the hooded man grabbed something from a front pocket on his cloak, and stabbed my arm. Me, being the ten year old I was, couldn't defend myself as he infected whatever was in the thing he stabbed me with. He pulled the object from my arm, showing me that it was a black dart with the tip oozing purple liquid, and stuck it back in his front pocket. My vision started to blur, and my legs slowly started to become jelly. _What did he inject me with? _At that thought I fell forward right into the man's embrace.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes people, I know

ANOTHER STORY

This one is to replace Amnesia because I really didn't find it interesting anymore, and deleted it

This is really short... the shortest chapter I've ever written to be exact, but this will be the only one that's this small

IT'S NOT EVEN 1,000 WORDS **_almost though at 982 before the authors note_**

Well yeah, this is going to be a Zoke story _obviously _and will have some other charterers like Sky, Dave, Dawn, probably Scott _I'm not really sure yet__  
_

I usually include Dawn and Scott in my stories because well... it's one of my favorite couples!

Hope you all like this story, there will most likely be another chapter up sometime tomorrow _**But I don't know so don't take my word on it**__  
_

I have one of the stupidest subs in Language **f****reaking hate that women **and she gives out so much homework! I can't wait until September when my actual teacher gets off maternity leave...

I'm rambling aren't I? Well that's all

~ Zoke


	2. Chapter 2: Father's Dead

**Zoey's POV**

Heaving a sigh I lift a basket of fruit, and started my walk home. I lived on the outskirts of Delia, a small kingdom ruled by the Taylor family, with my father. He was a merchant that traveled with my mother until I was born. Once I arrived they stayed in Delia, wanting me to meet people and have relationships with them, then when I was eight my mother died. I don't remember much about her, probably because my father said that I randomly fell ill after her death ending with me having amnesia. Life's been pretty normal since I got used to my daily routine seven years ago. Carefully I walk home making sure not to trip over my brown rags that I call clothing.

"You're back already? Wow, you just keep getting faster with age." My father greeting once I got back.

"Well it didn't require much skill. If you sent me to go catch a wild hog it'd be a different story." I snorted sitting the basket down by the edge of the forest we lived by.

"Maybe I will next time," he replied shuffling over to my side," So how's my lovely daughters day been?"

I side glance at him," It's been fine. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Is it wrong of me to ask my beloved daughter how her day's been?" He asked dramatically throwing his hand over his heart.

I turn to him. "No, it's just weird for you to ask is all. Did you think something happened to me while you weren't looking?" I question him walking over to our clothes line and checking to see if they are dry.

"No, I just wanted to know weather it was a good day or not," He outburst like a little kid," You know one of my suppliers is dropping by later to give me something new they got. I was hoping you could…"

"Stay inside while you got what you wanted, yeah I know. That's what you tell me every time one of your suppliers come." I sigh walking over to our house opening the door.

"Thanks dear! You're the best!" I could hear him call as I closed the door.

Looking around I saw the two stools that sat in the corner by our wooden structure we used for cooking. In the corner closest to the door stood a wooden table with two more poorly made stools under it. _This was our living standards. _Walking across the dirt floor I head to my room, which was merely a hole in the wall. Entering my room I sat down on my worn bed staring at the wall. _This was my life. I'd do whatever had to be done then come and stare at my wall until something interesting happened. _I sat there blankly staring at the wall until a knock came on my window or rather the wooden board covering a hole in my wall. Looking up I hesitantly stand, and remove the wood to see Dawn. She smiled up at me through the crack.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" I ask fully removing the board letting her jump through the hole into my room.

"I just wanted to come give you this," she handed me a white shiny stone," Scott found it, and didn't want to give it to you in person so he sent me." Dawn said lowering her head.

I patted her shoulder. "Dawn, I've told you this before but I'm going to tell you again. Scott doesn't like me, he likes you."

"No, I can tell by the way he looks at you Zoey. Scott just doesn't want to admit it to himself." She said shaking her head.

"Believe what you want, but I know that he likes you, not me," I told her removing my hand," is that all you had to tell me?"

She looks back up, the sad look disappearing from her face. "I wanted to know if you could come out with me. Scott and I were thinking about heading into the forest to go exploring." She asked excitedly looking at me hopefully.

I sucked in a breath, shaking my head. "I can't. Father said I had to stay inside while one of his suppliers came. I wish I could though."

As I say this a horse neighs right outside. "Is that them?"

"Yeah, probably. You wanna watch?" I ask Dawn.

She nods as we head back into the kitchen area looking at my father through a window, and not a hole like in my room. Glancing through the window I spot a figure riding on a carriage pulled by a single horse. The driver wore a grey cloak covering their face from the public eye. _I don't remember ever seeing a supplier like this one. Maybe they're new to the world of merchants? _Shrugging it off I watch the person hop from the carriage, and proceed toward father.

"I've never seen you before. Are you one of the apprentices?" Father said eyeing the figure who got closer.

They simply nodded stopping before him. My eyes narrowed at the person. _I don't trust them. _Glancing over at Dawn I see she has the same expression as me. _I see. If Dawn doesn't trust them, then they must have bad intentions. _Gripping the window seal I watch in anticipation. _Let's just hope nothing bad happens to father._

"So who's apprentice are you? Peter? Zack? Jeffery? Tell me." My father asked the shady figure who sighed.

"That's none of your business." They stated this coldly, with a feminine voice.

My father reached out, placing a hand on their shoulder. "Oh, I see. You won't show me who you are because you're a woman, and you're afraid I'll turn you in for being a female merchant. Well, there's nothing to worry about. I promise I won't turn a pretty thing like you in, so why not show me your face."

As he said this he slowly started to push the hood back. _Maybe they'll let him do it. They don't seem to be making any moves to stop him. _As I thought this the hooded female swiftly pulled something from underneath the cloak, and plunged it into him. Father fell into the person's arms as the grey hood fell from their head. It was a girl, probably the same age as me. She had black shoulder length hair, and dark soulless eyes. I gasp watching as father crumbles to the ground, most likely with a knife to the gut. _No! She couldn't have killed him!_

"Dawn," I whisper softly staring at the scene. _No reply. _Glancing to my side I see Dawn run outside and quickly follow her.

"What do you think you're doing! You can't just go killing innocent people! He didn't do anything to you did he! Did he!" Dawn scream stomping toward the girl.

She looked at Dawn coldly before sighing, nothingness in her eyes. Pulling a katana with a purple hilt from inside her cloak my eyes widen. _God, what is she going to do with that? _Before I knew it she was right in front of Dawn, glaring at her coldly. In a flash she swung the sword across both of Dawn's legs, making her crumble to the ground. I gasp looking from the fallen Dawn to the girl. _Is she going to do that to me? Or is she going to kill me like she did father? I'm too young to die! _The girl slowly took steps closer to me while I stood there, frozen in fear.

"P-please don't kill me!" I cried raising my hands in terror.

_She probably won't listen to me. Why do I even try? It's hopeless. _Bracing myself for her katana to slice me in half, I close my eyes. I wait and wait, but the pain doesn't come. Slowly I open my eyes, and see that the girl had put her sword back into her cloak and was looking at me, a slight smile on her lips. _What?_

"I'm not going to hurt you, so don't act so afraid," she laughed grabbing my shoulder," I'm Sky by the way."

I lower my hands slightly. "I'm Z-"

"You're Zoey, I know. Now that introductions are out of the way, come with me." Sky interrupted me gripping my shoulder tightly pulling me over to her wagon.

"What are you d-"

"I'm taking you with me, isn't that obvious? Well Dave never said you would be the brightest flower of the bunch, but oh well." She sighed walking us over to the back of the cart and throwing me in.

I could hear Sky's quick steps as she ran from the back of the cart to the front, and started the horse. She circled around our property letting me see my house once again. I looked from my fallen father to Dawn, who was clutching her legs in pain. She looked so sad, so pained, that she couldn't stop the girl responsible for killing my father. I saw the hurt in her eyes as she watched me get further and further from the property.

"Zoey, I promise I'll get you back! Just you wait! Me and Scott will find you, and I'll revenge your father's death! His sacrifice won't be in vain!" Dawn screamed as we turned, enabling me from seeing her hurt face.

* * *

**A/N**

Yeah, another chapter!

I'm so proud of myself right now, just so you know

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I didn't finish the chapter till now because I didn't start writing yesterday till like nine so... yeah

AT LEAST I UPDATED NOW

The next update will probably be on Friday _just guessing here __**but who knows I may get homework from my **_**_psycho Language sub teacher lady_**

So yeah... hope you like the story

~ Zoke


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend and Enemy

**Zoey's POV**

"That's some friend you got there." The sarcastic reply startled me making me spin around.

Sitting in the back of the wagon with me were two girls looking the exact same, most likely twins, wearing almost the same peasant clothes as me. The only difference from the two was the one that just talked to me had a mole under her right eye. I look from girl to girl carefully. _I didn't know any twins lived in this area, and I know pretty much everything that goes on around here. Could it be that they're travelers?_

"Hey Little Red, what're you staring at? Am I that beautiful, or are you gawking at how ugly Samey is?" The girl said snapping me out of my daze.

"Um…. no it's not that. I was just trying to figure out where you come from. I know mostly everyone in Delia, and I've never seen you before." I say looking from one to the other.

"We're not from here, actually we're from-"

"Samey shut up! We don't need to tell her where we're from. You worthless piece of crap, stop giving her our personal information!" The nameless twin shouted at Samey who shrunk down.

"Sorry Amy! I forgot, please forgive me."

"No, you can't be forgiven for being born." Amy growled crossing her arms over her chest.

She turned her back to her sister, and scooted further into the corner of the wagon. Samey just stared at her sister's back, looking fairly hurt. _I wonder, is this how they always treat each other? _Moving so I was leaning against the side I watched them in curiosity. Slowly Samey crawled away from Amy, who still had her back turned to us, and leaned against the wall next to me. I watched as she pulled her knees to her chest, and sat her head on them with a pout.

"You know my real name is Sammy. Amy just calls me Samey because I was born second." She said this quietly glancing up to see if her sister heard.

I nod. "I kinda thought that would be your name, but thanks for clarifying," I smile looking over at her," does she always act like this then?"

As I point over at Amy, Sammy sadly nodded. "Yeah. The only time she wasn't was when mom was around, but that wasn't very often. With her having to work so much since dad left us a few years ago, it's been really hard."

"At least you can remember your father." I look down, thinking about my mother.

Sammy taps my shoulder, and I look up. "What do you mean 'at least you can remember your father'? That man who was stabbed, was he not your dad?"

"No, no, he was my father, but I don't remember anything about my mother. Apparently she died when I was eight, but I can't recall anything about her. My dad told me I fell ill one afternoon, and when I woke up again I had amnesia." I say taking a breath.

Sammy grips my shoulder. "That's horrible! I'm so sorry. I must sound so selfish complaining about my father leaving. At least I remember him, unlike you with your mom. Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to say that. It was mean…." She quickly sputtered out a response, a nervous look appearing.

I chuckle. "It's okay, I've learned to deal with it."

A silence falls between us, but it wasn't one of the awkward silences you have when between a boy and girl, it was more like a calming silence where you can think properly in. I sigh. _Sammy reminds me of Dawn in a way. They're both sweet, shy, and don't know how to stick up for themselves. I wonder if Dawn really is looking for me like she said she was. Eh, probably not. She's probably still on the ground trying to get over the pain of having her legs slashed. _Remembering the dreadful scene a thought comes to mind. I poke Sammy in the ribs making her turn to me.

"Why did Sky even take us?" I ask and her eyes widen.

"You don't know where you're going? I thought it would be quite obvious." She replied surprise clear in her voice.

"What! Was it that obvious," I question and she nods," don't tell me then. I'll feel really stupid for not figuring it out."

"Okay, but I think it would be good for you to know where you were going." Sammy sighed laying her legs down.

"I know, but I do-"

"Oh my god! Would you just shut up! I can't take your babbling the entire ride to Unema!" Amy screamed whipping around to us.

Sammy cowered into my side as I just stared shocked at Amy. "Unema. Isn't that the kingdom next to Delia?"

"Yes! I swear how stupid can some people be! Didn't you have an education? Oh wait, only royalty can learn, and obviously you aren't that!" Amy spat, her eyes narrowing.

I raised an eyebrow her direction. "Excuse me? Did you just call me stupid?"

"Yes, yes I did, and what is Little Red going to do about it?" She taunted bobbing her head side to side.

"My names Zoey," I gritted my teeth," and I'll stop this wagon right now-"

"Like you can do that." Amy snorted rolling her eyes.

"What if I can't! I'll just find another way to make you shut up!" I counter and her lips slightly part.

"Oh, like a moron like you could do that. Why don't you just be a good little servant girl and stay out of trouble, which means don't mess with me, got it? Okay, now that that's over I'll be taking a nap. Samey, make sure Little Red doesn't do anything to me." Amy commanded laying down in the corner.

"Servant girl….. I am not a servant girl!"

"Well you are now." With that comment soft snoring filled the wagon.

I grumble something to myself as Sammy comes out from my side with an apologetic look. "Sorry I couldn't help you out. I can't really say anything back to Amy unless I want her to backhand me, which she's done before." She says and I look over at her.

"It's okay, I'm used to arguing with people anyway." Saying this I lay down closing my eyes.

"Okay, well… uh…. I'll go to sleep too!"

Moving my eyes around in my closed eyelids I sigh in my head. _Why's I lie to Sammy? I mean it wasn't a big lie, but still… it makes me feel dirty. _I don't usually fight with anyone, but when I fought Amy it seemed almost natural. _Maybe I fought with mom when she was alive…. no It couldn't be. Father always said mom was a lover not a fighter. So why did arguing come so easily to me? _While pondering this question I drifted off.

* * *

**A/N**

Yeah, I know it's short but I can explain!

I was going to do **Dawn's POV **to make this chapter longer, but tomorrow sometime after I get out of school I'm going camping with my family

AND THERE WON'T BE ANY WIFI _**THE HORROR**_

So I decided to make this chapter short with only Zoey's POV

Yeah, hate me if you want, but I'M CUTTING INTO MY PRECIOUS SLEEPING TIME WRITING THIS FOR YOU PEOPLE _**it's almost midnight where I live**_**  
**

You can expect Dawn's POV next with Scott **and an appearance from someone else **_not telling you who though_

_Zoke I thought you loved us, please tell us who the person is_

**No! Guess who it will be in the comments!**

Speaking of comments there's only two...

So if that could change... it would be awesome

~ Zoke


	4. Chapter 4: Unema

**Dawn's POV**

Holding my legs I wince. A puddle of blood formed around my legs, getting bigger by the second most likely because if the pressure I was putting on them by sitting on top of my calves. _That girl must have sliced me deep for this much blood to come out of the wounds, which were really just two thin lines. I can't give up though, I promised Zoey I would find her! _Shakily I stand, almost falling over a few times, but managing to stay on my feet with my legs bent from the pain. Slowly I started making my way back to town-square, not once looking back at the dead body of Zoey's father.

"Can't….. give up. Have to… save Zoey." I huff, putting all my effort into breathing and standing.

Finally making it to town, which was a good ways away from Zoey's house, I take notice in the thin cuts bleeding immensely from my calves. Pain flares through my body as I take another step. _No, I can't give up. Zoey needs me….. I need to find Scott. _Ignoring the pain temporarily I push forward into the town. Many of the villagers are sending worried glances my direction, but I ignore them. _I have to find Scott so he can help Zoey._

Besides I don't know any of these people, and they don't know me. Why do they care what happens to some random girl, bleeding, charging through the town?I stop in front of a familiar farm with decaying wood for walls. _Scott's house, finally! _Slowly walking onto the property I spot Albertha grooming a hog by the barn. I turn her direction, and try to call her over but find I can't speak. _No, not now! Come back to me voice! _I try again and again but nothing comes out. Suddenly someone taps my shoulder making me spin around.

"Dawn, what are you doing back? Did Zoey get the rock?" Scott asked wiping his hands on his shirt.

My legs start to crumble beneath me, and I end up face down in the dirt. Scott yelped before bending down, and flipping me over. The corners of my vision darken as I look up at his worried face breathing heavily. _I have to tell Scott that Zoey's in danger! I have to….. help her. _He looks at my legs and shouts something, but I can't hear a think. Blinking slowly I open my mouth.

"Have…. save…. Zoey." I whisper as my eyes grew heavy and shut.

**Zoey's POV**

"Time to start your new lives girls!" I woke up to the sound of Sky's shouts as she stopped the wagon and walked to the back.

"I don't have to you retarded piece of crap." Amy sleepily spat as I sat up and rubbed my eyes along with Sammy.

Glancing over at Sky I saw her happy smile turn into a flat line with narrowed eyes. She glared at Amy, who was still laying in the corner sleeping away, and jumped into the cart. I scoff. _She doesn't know what's coming to her, and I really don't care. _Sammy and I watched as Sky walked over to Amy, and yanked her up by her hair. She screamed, her eyes shooting open, as Sky dropped her head with a smirk.

"God, you didn't have to do that!" Amy screamed whipping around and glaring at Sky.

"Actually I did. None of your new master's would like a lazy servant. Now we have to get going, or I'll get in trouble with Dave for being late." Sky said hopping out of the back with us following.

Walking around the wagon my eyes widen. Before my eyes was a beautiful, white brick castle with royal blue pointed roofs. Across a bridge was a bustling town filled with high rank looking people. _This is so much nicer than Delia. _Staring in awe at Unema's town the group of us walked into the castle following Sky. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. From it's tanned brown floor tiles to it's dangling crystal chandeliers. It was just breath taking. Suddenly Sky stopped bowing before a male in royal blue clothing. Taking notice of my surroundings I see we're in a throne room.

"Ah, you've returned Sky. I was started to get impatient, so you arrived just in time." He spoke elegantly rubbing his hands together like sanitizing them.

"Sorry Dave but I ran into some… difficulties along the way." She said standing up and moving to his side.

"That doesn't matter as long as you got them, and you did. Here's your reward for doing such a fantastic job." Saying this he turned her face and kissed her passionately.

_What in the world is happening right now? First there's this random guy, Dave, who I'm pretty sure is royalty but I don't know, and that he's even acquainted with Sky is a surprise but they just kissed. What could their relationship be exactly? _Glancing to my side I see Sammy with a longing look in her eyes, and Amy mimicking barfing. I roll my eyes turning back to them as they pull apart.

"What the heck was that? Don't you believe it had a bit too much PDA?" Amy asked sternly glaring at the two.

Dave looked at her, a smile coming to his face. "Oh, you have more of a mouth than I've heard of Amy. He's going to have to be punished for not telling me everything. Well, that's besides the point. To answer your rude statement, No I don't believe that was too much. Sky is my fiance after all so that was normal."

"Fiance! Oh…. uh….. I'm sorry for my sisters behavior Lady Sky." Sammy quickly apologized, while Amy crossed her arms and looked down.

"Don't address me so formally. God, that's why I don't tell anyone I'm the princes fiance. Just think of me as your everyday paid assassin." She said waving her hand like it was nothing.

"Assassin? Is that why you had so many weapons?" I question, and she nods.

Dave claps his hands together. "Well, let's get back to the reason you're all here. My parents, King and Queen of Unema, promised my siblings and I that when they were almost done with their latest project we could all get a personal servants to do all our bidding. That's when you, three lonely poor girls, were picked randomly from all the other poor people in your area to become our servants. You should all thank us for making your life ten times better."

"I'm not going to thank you for taking me and killing my father." I stated coldly having my bangs fall over my eyes.

"Zoey, I didn't-"

"If your going to say you didn't kill him, you did! I saw him fall to the ground, and all the blood!" I lifted my head and shouted clenching my fists.

"Yeah, I know I did that, but I didn't hit anything major so he should make a full recovery… eventually."

"Eventually? That could mean weeks, or months, or even years! There's no telling how long it will take and it's all your fault! You killed my father!" I screamed, bottled up emotions coming to the surface.

Suddenly a door opened making all of us turn around. In the doorway stood a small girl, probably only twelve, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a tall male with spiked dark brown hair and brown eyes. He scanned the area before spotting us and smiling.

"Hello brother, is everything going well? I heard yelling so Lillian and I came to see if there was anything wrong." The male said walking over to Dave's side with Lillian next to him.

"Nothings wrong. I was actually about to call you in to pick which of the girls you wanted as a servant." Dave replied side glancing at his brother, a jealous look flashing on his face before vanishing.

"Oh, I don't want one. Haven't I told you this before?" He said looking at Dave with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you have brother. Dave just doesn't remember because his love for Sky blocks all his senses." Lillian snorted erupting in giggles.

"No, it doesn't!" He defensibly said, turning to his siblings in anger.

"Whatever you say brother," Lillian rolled her eyes before looking at us happily,"I pick first!"

"Who said you could do that! I'm the one who actually found them, so I should get first choice!" Dave protested turning to his little sister.

"Well I'm younger, and I'm pretty sure Sky found them, not you," Lillian stuck her tongue out at him looking at us closely," I want her." She pointed at Amy.

Her eyes widened slightly before she scowled. "I'm not going with a little brat. Samey, you go with her." Amy commanded pushing her twin into the little girl.

Sammy stumbled, falling on top of the princess before quickly getting off her with an apologetic look. "Oh god…. I'm sorry Lillian. Wait I mean princess….. master?"

She giggled looking up at her. "I like you, you remind me of a dog I saw once. Clumsy and unkempt, like a sewer rat bathed in feces."

"Um, thanks…. I guess." After Sammy said this Lillian sprung up, and pulled Sammy out of the room.

"Now that she's gone I'll choose one of the remaining two, being that I'm the next youngest," Dave said glancing from me to Amy," I think I'll take my chances with this one, so Mike you can have the redhead." Dave said grabbing Amy's arm, but Mike stopped him.

"Dave, I've already told you I don't want a servant. You should take her." He said as Dave shook his hand away.

"Sorry, no can do. Father said we could only have one servant, and I don't tend to disobey him." Dave smirked pulling a protesting Amy out of the room.

I look at Mike wearily as he lifts his arm as if trying to grab Dave and make him come back so he can take me. _I wonder why he doesn't want me as a servant, or any servant at that? I thought all royals were conceded, only caring about things that benefited them, but from what I've observed from Mike he seems different, chivalrous even. _I hum looking at him. _I guess I'll be fine serving him, if he'll allow me. _He turns to me, throwing his arm behind his head to rub his neck.

"Well, It looks like you're with me now." He said awkwardly making me smile, the tears previously on my face disappearing.

"It's okay. I don't mind as long as you don't work me to the bone." I said looking over at him, a small smile on my face.

"Oh, then it won't be a problem because I don't plan on making you do anything," he smiled at me at well slightly grabbing my shoulder," Now let's go." Mike said followed by a nod from me as he pulled me from the room and into the hallway.

* * *

**A/N**

Ah, this chapter wasn't that good and it took a little longer than usual but... I try

I would have probably updated twice by now, but this weekend I had to go camping with my family... I believe I've told you this before but well... I'll tell you again

But hey, this was the longest chapter I've written :D _Mental victory_

There's really nothing for me to say so yeah... DON'T JUDGE ME! I'M TIRED! IT'S LIKE ALMOST MIDNIGHT WHERE I LIVE!

~ Zoke


	5. Chapter 5: Chester

**Zoey's POV**

It had been a week since the day my father had died and I was taken to Unema, and I had to say life wasn't that bad working as a servant. Mike never really ordered me to do anything, so I usually sat around in my room while he was off doing his princely duties. I'd also learned a few things about him from the other servants, like for example he's nineteen and is the oldest out of his siblings. He's very kind and generous, everyone seems to like him except for Dave, but no one knows why. Rarely I see Sammy or Amy, the reason being they are both busy doing jobs for their masters not having any time to spare with talking to me.

Sighing I straighten my back against the chair, staring up at the beige wall. _I had to say though, just sitting in this room all day is kinda boring. There's nothing to do whatsoever but think and sit in silence. _Standing up from the plain black chair I walk over to the door. _I'm not supposed to leave my room unless Mike instructs me to do something, but I don't think that day will ever come so this is as good a time as any. _Opening the door I walk out into the hallway and turn left. I lived on the bottom floor, or basement area, of the castle with the other servants. It was surprisingly clean, considering that most servants quarters have cobwebs and grime everywhere. _It just shows how much they care. _Walking down the hallway I spot one of the other servants, Gwen, pushing a cart full of sweets my way. I smile going to her side.

"Hey Gwen." I say poking her shoulder.

She doesn't look at me but replies,"Hello Zoey."

I frown. "So, hows your day been? Have you had to do anything grueling today? Did 'he' make you clean the latrine for not working hard enough again? Come on Gwen, tell me! Tell me! Te-"

"God Zoey! stop asking so many questions! If you must know I haven't did much considering its only nine in the morning. At this very moment I'm taking some treats up to princess Lillians room as she ordered me to." Gwen sighed pushing the cart to a lift and pushing the up button.

The smile appears on my face again. "Oh, I can take them to her if you want. It wouldn't be a problem. I don't do anything anyway. I just feel like a burden, so I'll gladly take them to her." Without even listening to what Gwen said to my proposal I stepped in front of the cart and pushed it into the box.

The door closed and I smirked jumping up and down like a child. _Finally something to do for once! This is so exciting! _I stop jumping and replace my hands on the cart handle. _I wonder if princess Lillian will be surprised that it's me and not Gwen? Probably not. She'll probably think that Gwen was too lazy and just sent me to give the sweets to her. _My eyes widen as I realise something. _I may get to see Sammy! _An even wider smile appears before the doors open and I exit the lift. Pushing the cart forward I make my way to her room, where I suppose she is. _Dangit, I didn't ask Gwen where to take them. Eh, I'll just wing it. _Turning down multiple hallways I locate princess Lillians room. Taking a breath I open the door pushing the cart inside.

"Princess, I've brought the treats you called for!" I say this confidently, but look forward in shock.

What I saw made me shiver. No, the room wasn't disarray or anything of the sort. It was quite clean, but the activity going on was frightening. There in the middle of the room was Sammy on all fours, barking like a dog with the princess on her back. The little girl saw me enter, and hopped off Sammy who fell to the floor in relief. Lillian skipped over to me, taking the cart with a childish smile.

"Thank you peasant. You may leave now, so my dog can get back to work." With that she pushed me out of the room and slammed the door.

My eyes were wide as I stared at the door. _God, I'm sorry for you Samey. I'll pray for you girl. _Blinking I turned and trotted back down the hallway I came. After some time I find myself in a big room filled with expensive looking paintings and a piano. I look around in astonishment. _This room is so… humongous. I wonder what it's used for? It could be a ballroom, that seems to fit the picture. _I walk to the middle of the room spinning in a circle, my peasant skirt puffing up. _I feel so free, like I have no care in the world. _Suddenly I hear voices down the hall. Stopping mid spin I turn toward the arch in the wall. _Crap, they're going to see me! I've got to hide. _Running to the grand piano I hide behind one of its black legs

"And this is the ballroom, where the engagement between your son and our daughter will be announced." A posh male's voice sounds as crisp footsteps enter the room followed by light and heavy ones.

"I'm still not sure about this Zander. He's only fourteen, and we've already lost one of our children before." Another gruff voice says as the footsteps stop.

"Think of it this way Gavin, you won't be losing him but welcoming Lillian into your family. I have to say she's a handful, but quite a character." A female voice says followed by a huff.

"Yeah, I know. Still I feel like I'm losing James like I lost Zoey." The man, Gavin, sighs.

My eyes widen. _What? My names Zoey, but I don't remember any James or Gavin ever being related to me. Maybe it's a different Zoey they're talking about. Yeah, a different one. _Tuning back into the conversation I hear silence. _Huh? _Slowly peeking over the edge of the piano I see the people have left the room. Sighing I uncrouch from behind the leg, and walk to the middle of the room again. _I wish I could have heard more of the conversation, but of course I was so deep in thought I couldn't hear anything. _Slapping my head I huff stomping my foot.

"Zoey? What are you doing here?" My head flies up to see Mike standing in the archway with an eyebrow raised at me.

My face reddens in embarrassment. "Mike! Well I…. um….. I was just giving the princess sweets when I got lost. Yeah, I got lost! And I ended up here." I stutter for an answer and he smiles.

"That's the story, huh? I can't blame you for wanted to come out, but the least you could do is make up a better story than that." He says walking into the room.

"I'm not lying! It's the truth, I swear! Ask Gwen, she's the one who sent me…. well I really took it from her, but that's not the point!" I argue, my face growing redder.

"I was just joking, I believe you. So, how's life been treating you down in the basement?" Mike asks walking over to the piano and taking a seat.

I turn his direction and puff out my cheeks. "It's boring! The least you could do is let me help you with your duties, but no. I just get to stay down there all day, and stare at the beige wall ALL DAY LONG!"

At my statement he turns his head toward me. "Okay, then help me. Not as my servant though, but as my friend."

My face grows even redder. "Y-your friend? How am I your friend? We've only known eachother for a week!" I ask him as he turns back to the piano and shrugs.

"I don't know. I usually call all the servants my friends, it's just how I am," he smiles before side glancing at me," do you want to help me now?"

I nod walking to the side of the piano. "Sure, what do you need help with? If it's how to play this thing then I can't help you, but anything else I should be fine doing."

He chuckled shaking his head. "No, I know how to play. I just needed another vocalist for this song I've been working on."

"Oh, well I can help." I say sliding next to Mike on the bench.

He turned back to the piano playing a melodic sound as his fingers brushed against the keys. I moved closer to him singing oohs. _I wasn't even looking off the music. It just felt like there would be a few oohs in the beginning, and I was right. _Mike nodded before taking a breath, and filling the room with an angelic sound.

"When she was just a girl. She expected the world. But it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep." He sang making me stop my oohs.

"And dreamed of para, para, paradise. Para , para, paradise. Para, para, paradise." I sang this reading from the page.

"Every time she closed her eyes." I started to sing ooh again, mostly because that's what the paper said, but I really just wanted to hear more of Mike's singing.

"When she was just a girl. She expected the world. But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth. Life goes on, it get so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly. Every tear, a waterfall. In the night, the stormy night, she closed her eyes. In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly." He sang making me sigh.

"And dreamed of para, para, paradise. Para , para, paradise. Para, para, paradise. Whoa, oooh." I sang the same words as last time leaning off of his shoulder.

"She dreamed of para, para, paradise. Para , para, paradise. Para, para, paradise. Whoa, oooh. So lying underneath the stormy skies. She's said ooooh, I know the sun must set to rise." Mike sang while I added a few la's between the last two lines.

"This could be para, para, paradise. Para , para, paradise. Para, para, paradise. Whoa, oooh. This could be para, para, paradise. Para , para, paradise. Para, para, paradise. Whoa, oooh. This could be para, para, paradise. Para , para, paradise. Para, para, paradise. Whoa, oooh.

Ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, Ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh." We finished the song, singing together.

Taking his hands from the keys he looked at me, and I looked at him, and we just stayed like that for awhile. _His eyes are so….. pretty. They seem to sparkle in the light. Like diamonds, pretty pretty diamonds. _Suddenly, Mike gasped gaining wrinkles and squinting his right eye.

"Ya whippersnappers, why are you being so loud?" He said with an elderly tone making me back away.

Raising an eyebrow I look at Mike. "What are you talking about? Your the one who asked me to sing with you. If you didn't want me to sing you could have just told me, and there's no need for this act Mike."

"Mike? The names Chester whippersnapper! Back in my day youngins respected their elders." He shouted, spitting in the end.

"Back in your days? Mike you're the same age as me, maybe a little older, there's not much of a difference between our generations!" I argue standing up with my fists clenched.

He stood as well, with a slight hunch and a hand on his back. "Whippersnapper, didn't I say that I'm Chester! Mike's inside here." He said this pointing to his head.

"What? Mike I'm not kidding anymore. You need to stop this right now." I say this putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Do you not have any respect for your elders whippersnapper! Back in my day-"

Before he could finish he gasped, falling to the ground grabbing his head. "Mike! Are you okay?" I bend down looking down at him worriedly.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have to go." Stuttering he pushed me out of the way and ran from the room.

Falling backwards I watch him leave. _What in the world just happened? Why did Mike say he was Chester, and leave so quickly? _I don't understand this. One minute he's kind, and the next he's an old man. _Could he be hiding something from me? _Sighing I stand up from the ground and dust off my clothes. _I'm going to find out what's wrong with him no matter what. _With that thought I walked out of the room, and began to search for Mike.

* * *

**A/N**

Ahhhhh!

I feel like such a bad person for making you guys wait this long!

I kinda just dropped off the face of the planet _mostly because I was playing the Sims 4 and watching anime_

BUT that is no excuse

So here's the next chapter for you wonderful people _hope you enjoyed it :D_

~ Zoke


	6. Chapter 6: The Disorder

**Dawn's POV**

Slowly my eyes open, but quickly close because of the blinding light I see. _What happened? I can't remember anything. _Opening my eyes again I sit up and look around hazily. I'm laying on a blanket on the floor surrounded by about seven different sleeping areas. _This isn't my house! Where the heck am I? _Suddenly the door opened and in walked a girl with orange hair in pigtails carrying a bucket of water. Her eyes met mine and she dropped the bucket, water splashing everywhere.

"Scott, Dawn's awake!" She shouted running out of the room.

_Who was that girl? I can't remember knowing anyone who somewhat looked like her. Maybe I do know her, but I just can't remember her. _I ponder this staring at the door. Before I could think of a good answer to my questions the door was pushed open and a boy ran in. He jumped forward hugging me making me stiffen. _Who is he?_

"Dawn, oh my god. I was so worried. You were out cold for a week. I thought you had died because of all the blood…. but you didn't which was a relief. What happened anyway, you never told me?" Scott said and I stared blankly at the open door.

"I don't remember." I mutter and he pulls away.

"You don't remember? You don't remember what?"

"I don't remember… anything." I whisper looking to the ground.

Scott pushes me away making me look up at him. "Are you being serious? Please tell me this is a joke."

"Sorry, but it's not. I don't remember anything about you or anything really." I sigh looking back at the ground.

He grabs his hair stressfully. "No, you couldn't have forgotten! You didn't get to tell me why I have to save Zoey!"

"Zoey?" I asked glancing back at him.

Thinking of that name made my head fell fuzzy. _Zoey? What about Zoey? _My head began to fall to the side and my eyes began to flutter. _Zoey. _Just thinking of that name made my mind go blank . My head was as heavy as lead, and I fell backwards onto the blanket. Scott hovered over me worry clear in his eyes as mine shut.

**Zoey's POV**

Turning a corner I walk down another hallway. _Ugh, I think I'm lost. I'm not even concerned about finding Mike now. I just want to go back to the basement to my room! _Grumbling, I turn another corner casting my gaze to the ground. Stomping forward I squint my eyes in anger. _Why did he even run away? He was just joking when he was the old man, right? _Suddenly I rammed into someone sending both of us to the ground. Coming back into reality I stare at who I ran into. It was a boy with almost white blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a black suit and tie with a red sash across his chest. The boy looked at me with childlike features. _He looks like he could be a royal, I better apologize. _Quickly I stand up wiping off my clothes and extending a hand to the boy.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm very sorry for my incompetence." He grabs my hand and I pull him to his feet bowing my head in apology.

The boy pushes on my shoulder making me look at him. "It was my fault too. My mind was occupied with something else so theres no need to apologize."

"Oh, you don't have to be this kind. I'm a servant and your royalty, so I can take the blame for this." I stand back up, taking notice that I am way taller than him.

He raises an eyebrow. "How did you know I was royal?"

"I could tell by your clothes. Now if that's all I'll be looking for my master." I said walking past him.

Before I could get fully past him though he grabbed my arm. "I could help you, I'm looking for someone too. It would be good if I knew your name, I'm Aiden Taylor by the way."

I turned to him with a smile. "I'm Zoey Edwards. Who're you looking for?" _I should probably help him first because he's a royal, and better yet he's a prince in Delia my home town._

"I was trying to find princess Lillian for my brother James. he wanted to meet her before their engagement was announced." After saying that his eyes widened and his hands flee to his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that yet. Father's going to kill me when he finds out." Aiden's voice was by his hands.

I shake my head chuckling lightly. "I already knew. I kinda overheard a conversation. Is your fathers name Gavin perhaps?" I asked and he shook his head quickly.

"Yeah! That was him. Father's been touring the palace with King Zander Werner as his guide. My mother, Queen Natalie Taylor, and James have been talking to Queen Rachel Werner in the tea room. I was there too, but mother sent me to fetch Lillian and now I'm talking to you. So, who are you looking for?" While saying this Aiden put his hands on his hips leaning forward slightly.

"I was trying to find Prince Mike after he ran away suddenly. The people we're looking for are probably in the same place, so let's walk." I grabbed his hand pulling him along with me.

We walked for a while sharing smiles and small talk along the way. _Aiden was a really cute boy if you payed attention, but I didn't like him in that way he was after all twelve. I'm not that type of person! _We walked around looking for Mike and Lillian until there was shouting down the hallway. Turning to each other we both smile.

"Do you think that could be them?"

"Let's go and see." Answering his question I pulled him to the archway that all the shouting was coming from.

"Lillian she saw him! She saw Chester!" Mike screamed.

Aiden tried to push past me to get in the room, but I put my arm up blocking his path. _I have to hear this. _He steps away from my arm and looks at me weirdly. I roll my eyes moving my finger to my mouth in a shushing manner. Getting my message he nods pushing his ear on the wall. Tuning back into what was happening in the room I do the same.

"Mike just calm down. It's not like she knows about your condition. She probably just thinks you were joking with her." Lillian says in a calming tone sitting on something making a creek.

"That's the problem! Zoey will ask me about it, and what am I supposed to say? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I have a disorder that makes me have more than one personality! She'd probably think I was insane, and run away. I can't have her run away Lillian." By the end he sounded on the verge of tears.

She hummed making the seat creek again. "You just have to take that chance," I could sense the smile on her face," let me cheer you up."

There was another creek before a beautiful melody filled the air. _Is that a harp? _Pushing my ear further into the wall I conclude that Lillian is in fact playing the harp. Unless it's a recording, but I doubt it. I had no idea she could play an instrument like Mike. Maybe they all play things? If this is true I wonder what Dave plays. Listening to her strums she starts to sing.

**(Go to YouTube or something and look up Fairy Tail Lyra's Song English)**

_Words are born into air_

_and quickly fade out in the wind_

_But they find their way inside you_

_Where they live on forever more_

_When the sky's are dark and full of rain_

_Look inside your heart_

_A light so warm will come and glow_

_Shining just like the sun_

_You can see just how much you've grown_

_How strong you are_

_A love will open up to you_

_And it starts from the day that you_

_First turn those words_

_Ohhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhh_

Finishing her song I peek around the corner. Lillian was sitting on a bench with Mike standing by her side. I coo at their cuteness. _Who doesn't love a sister brother bonding moment? _Aiden pushes at my back wanting to see what's going on. I wasn't expecting this though, and before I knew it I was falling face first into the ground. Landing with a thud I hear the shrieks from inside the room and the crash of another object hitting the ground. Turning my head to look into the room I see the harp is knocked over, and Mike and Lillian looking at my with wide eyes and open mouths. _Getting pushed down by a twelve year old, this is a new low for me. _Cracking a smile I close my eyes in pain. _I just noticed…. my arm was crushed under me when I fell._

"Zoey? Why are you here," Mike asked me calmly," how rude of me! Are you okay?" A hand was quickly placed on my side.

Opening my eyes I look up into his. "Does it look like I'm fine! My arm is bent the other way underneath me!" I scream as he pushes me onto my back moving my arm.

"That's an exaggeration. Your arm is perfectly fine, maybe a sprain, but not broken." He smiled grabbing my hand to pull me up.

I frown. "It doesn't feel like a sprain." Pouting I rub my arm in pain.

Mike sits down leaning against the wood in the archway and I do the same moving from the middle of the hallway which was most likely blocking someone's way. Looking into the room where Mike and Lillian were I see that it's empty with only a lone harp and bench in the middle of the room, now standing tall instead of laying on the ground. Quickly turning my head to the right I don't see Aiden either. _I guess he just took Lillian while I was laying in pain. _Turning back to Mike I sigh. _I at least wanted to say bye to him, but I guess that's too much to ask from royalty._

"You never did answer my original question Zoey. Why were you here?" He asks with a small smile carved into his face.

The hand holding my arm falls to the floor, so I place it on it's designated side. "Oh, well I was looking for you. While I was looking I ran into Prince Aiden who was looking for Princess Lillian to bring to Prince James and the queens. We helped each other until just now where he pushed me to the ground and took her." I explained and he nodded.

"That explains things, but why were you looking for me?"

My eyes widen and just stare at him blankly. _Is he being serious right now? Does he really not know why I came looking for him? He just ran out on me and doesn't expect me to look for him! That's really cold. _Casting my gaze to the ground I frown. _Why won't he just tell me what his condition is! I want to hear it from him, and not have to sneak around to figure it out. _Tears brim my eyes as I look back up at him.

"What, Zoey why are you crying? Was it something I said?" Mike frantically asks me as I stand. Pushing past him I run as fast as I can down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N**

I can not get into the grove of things can I now?

How long was this wait? Oh yeah **TWO WEEKS**

Eh, but what can I say

A girl gets lazy sometimes and just lays in her room all day watching anime

On the bright side...

NOW I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY FREAKING LANGUAGE SUB ANYMORE BECAUSE MY ACTUAL TEACHER IS BACK!

The only thing nice that women ever did was tell me my memoir I presented was well written :D

THAT'S THE ONLY THING THOUGH THROUGH ALMOST A TWO MONTH PERIOD!

That's enough of my life... see you all next chapter... whenever that's posted

~ Zoke


	7. Chapter 7: Different Fathers

**Zoey's POV**

Tears stream down my face as my feet pound the ground. _Mike is such an idiot! Why won't he just tell me what this disorder is so I don't have to sneak around to find things out! I'm completely in the dark here. _Speeding up the pace I wipe my eyes furiously with my frail sleeves. _I see why he won't tell me. I'm just a peasant who serves under his hand and foot. That's all I am. A filthy peasant! _Abruptly I run into a hard object sending me flying to the ground.

"What is this? A servant. I've never seen you here before girl. Who are you and what is your business in my palace?" A male posh voice asked.

Slowly I looked with my glossy eyes and examined the man. He had brown hair and green eyes. They seemed innocent in a way, but regal at the same time. My eyes widened as I spotted the crown on top his head lined with dark blue jewels and pure white cloak. _Th- this must be the king! What was his name again? Zack? Zayn? No, no it was Zander!_

"Zander, stop scaring the girl. She's probably one of your servants, but your too stiff to notice." Another voice said, seemingly calmer than the other.

My eyes traveled to the figure standing a few feet behind King Zander. There was another male with bright red hair and brown eyes, a crown lined with red jewels in his hand. _Is this….. King Gavin of Delia? He doesn't look like a king at all! Maybe I'm mistaken. No, Aiden said his father was touring the palace with King Zander so this must be him! Wow, I never thought our king would look like this._

"I am not stiff Gavin! I've just never seen her before, and was wondering where she came from! For all I know she could be an assassin sent to kill my family and is disguised as one of my servants!" Zander shouted protectively turning toward Gavin.

"You do have a good point," the redhead looked at me and bent down to my level," are you here to kill anyone?" He asked this smiling widely. _Oh my god, he's crazy._

"No, I'm not. I'm Prince Mike's personal servant." I said this confidently even though I was nothing of the sort.

King Gavin nodded standing back up turning to King Zander. "See she's one of the servants. If I wasn't here you probably would have sent her to the stocks and forgotten about her like you did with that boy two weeks ago."

Zander scrunched his fists together. "He was trying to seduce my daughter!"

"No, he just asked her a question and she was answering him."

"Well, it looked like he was seducing her." He stuck out his bottom lip crossing his arms.

"Then I had to free him because heaven forbid you would forget and the kid would starve!"

I watched in astonishment as the two argued. _This isn't any of the ways I thought kings would act. I thought they all just were regal machines not showing any emotions what-so-ever, but I was wrong just like my image of princes and princesses. _Suddenly they both turned to me, Zander with a forced one and Gavin with a genuine.

"What's your name maid?" Zander asks through clenched teeth as Gavin pokes the side of his head.

"I'm-"

"Zoey! Zoey! There you are." Mike's frantic voice sounded from down the hallway.

I turned my head around and sure enough Mike was running down the hallway stumbling over himself to reach us. I turned to the Kings and watched their reactions. Zander swiftly brought his hand to the bridge of his nose in irritation, while Gavin was frozen. _I wonder why? _Suddenly I'm pulled from the ground and wrapped in arms.

"You just ran off crying and I didn't know if I did anything to upset you, but I'm sorry for making you cry." He apologized from behind me nuzzling his head into my neck.

"It seems I've been in the dark about this development. Mike, tell me how long have you known this heroine?" Zander's arm fell to his side with a pointed look.

I felt Mike's head move on my shoulder making my face redden. _He's so close to me. This is so embarrassing. _Side glancing at him I see he's staring at the kings with a cracked smile. I sigh inwardly. _He must not have noticed them when he came barreling down the hallway, and now he's trying to think of a way out of this embarrassing scene. _Mike quickly pushes me to the side kneeling before his father and King Gavin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there Stepfather, King Gavin. She has been with me for a week now as has Dave and Lillian's." Mike stated moving into a bowing position.

"Interesting. How come your mother and I haven't been informed of any new patrons?"

"We thought you already knew. It was you who said we could have personal servants Stepfather." Mike now stood straight up with one hand behind his back and the other in front.

"Did I? Well nothing can be helped now that you already have them. Landon, inform Rachel immediately!" Zander commanded.

Slowly a figure moved out from behind him. It was a male with golden hair and green eyes. He wore rags, much like mine, but made for a male. Shuffling from one foot from another he nodded his head and mumbled a response before scurrying off and out of sight. _He seems quite skittish, and kinda cute. Maybe I can go see him later. Probably not. _Sighing I focus back on the kings and Mike.

"Next time just tell me when you want something Mike. This is why Dave has a wife. He pays attention to details, and women just eat that up. You should be more like him maybe then you'll have a chance. Now Gavin let's continue with your tour." Zander grabbed Gavin's hand, who was still frozen for some reason, and pulled him down the hall and into another room.

Mike's shoulders slumped before he turned around to face me. His eyes were cast to the ground with his eyebrows knitted together. _He looks so sad. I can't even imagine the hardships he's been through. I mean he has this disorder, and now I just found out that his dad left him. _I shake my head sadly before walking over to Mike and wrapping my arms around him resting my head against his chest. He put his arms on my waist, and we just stood there for a while until I decided to break the awkward tension.

"Stepfather huh? Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, lets go to my room. It's quieter in there and we won't get interrupted." He said pulling out of the hug and grabbing my hand.

I didn't shake it away, and let him guide me to his room. _I've never been to Mike's room before! I wonder what it's like. Probably over clean and polished. _We go down hall after hall until he stops in front of a door two down from Lillian's. _They must all have their rooms down this hallway. _He opened the door and we walked in. Scanning the area I find my predictions were correct. His room was neatly laid out with a blue covered bed on one side and a dresser on another. There was also a grand piano in the corner and a few chairs. Mike pulled me over to the bed and we both sat on the soft material.

"So….. what do you want to know?" Mike asked me slowly looking up into my eyes.

Putting my finger on my chin I pretended to think. "I want to know what happened to you father, and something else after that but it can wait."

He sighed putting his hands on his knees. "Well, my father left about fourteen years ago, when I was eight and Dave was four. He was always drunk and always fought with my mother, so she had to divorce him and kick him out. It was for our safety, but we didn't understand that. Dave developed a hatred for Mother. That's the reason he's so heartless now. I outgrew my hatred when Mother got pregnant a year later with Zander's baby, Lillian. They soon got married and here we are now."

"Wow, I can somewhat relate. I saw my father die right before my eyes a week ago, but he still left me like yours did." I say shaking my head.

Mike's eyes widen. "That's horrible! Do you know who killed him?"

Tears well up in my eyes. "Sky did! I hate her with a passion. She killed the only family I had left, and now they're all gone!" I bawl my fists hitting the bedding.

I hit the bedding a few times before Mike grabbed my wrists. "Sky wouldn't do something like that. I've known her for a few years now, and she wouldn't kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary or if she was paid to."

I thrashed his hands from mine. "Well she did, I saw her with my own eyes! Sky plunged a knife into his gut and killed him! There was so much blood Mike, so much blood." Tears start to fall from my eyes.

Mike swiftly wiped them away with his hand. "Zoey don't cry. It's okay. You don't have to talk about it anymore. I can tell it's hard for you so don't talk anymore." He consoled me pulling me into his chest.

We stayed like that for a while until a question I've been wanting to ask resurfaced. "Mike, who's Chester?"

I feel him stiffen, his entire body going stiff. I smile slightly into his shirt. _Let's see if he's going to tell me the truth. I mean he;s already told me about his father so this would be nothing compared to that, right? _I pull away from him and look up into his eyes. They're filled with doubt and conflict. _Maybe he won't tell me the truth going by the look in his eyes. _Suddenly his demeanor changes, and a bright smile spreads across his face. _Wow Mike, that doesn't seem fake at all. _He casually flings his arm behind his head and rubbed his neck.

"I'm just into method acting, and Chester's one of the characters I do. I also have a female gymnast Svetlana, an Italian brute Vito, and an Australian survivalist Manitoba. I act so much sometimes I can't tell if I'm actually me or not." He said this breaking off into an awkward chuckle.

I smile acting as if I believe him. "Oh, that makes so much sense. I'm glad you told me the truth Mike." I hug him tightly, him doing the same.

"I'm glad to Zoey, and know if you have any problems just come and talk to me about them. I'll try my best to fix them." We pull away from each other another fake smile on my face.

_What if your the problem Mike? _"Okay, I'll do that. Well I better get going it's pretty late now, and I have to do other chores." I say this standing from his bed.

"Oh, you're probably right. I have other things to do too. I'll walk with you." He stands too grabbing my hand but I quickly shake it off.

"No, I'll be fine. I have to go down to the basement anyway, and you're not allowed down there. So it's best if we go our separate ways here." I say in a rushed manner heading for the door.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Zoey."

"Maybe, maybe not." I whisper to myself waving behind me as I open the door and walk out into the hallway. _That lying bastard! I guess if he won't tell me I'll just have to sneak around like I was before. _Sighing I walk down the hall back down to my room to sulk and make plans to uncover Mike's secrets.

* * *

**A/N**

Ahh!

Sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy this whole week

Like really!

I had two field trips this week _one for choir and the other for art club _and basketball tryouts_  
_

It's just been a hard week guys, but getting to write this story makes me happy

Also sorry for not updating my other stories in like two months

I just haven't felt motivated

And it's not even the fact I don't know what to write because I do I just can't bring myself to write it, ya know

Well that's enough with my rant

Why is Mike keeping his MPD a secret? What's happening with Dawn and Scott? What is Zoey planning? Where has Dave and Sky been for the past few chapters?

**H****opefully not doing anything naughty **_(little girl giggle)__  
_

Find out 'maybe' next chapter _maybe because I have no idea what I'm going to write next **I'm just winging it here!**_

~ Zoke


	8. Gizoogle

**Sadly this isn't a new chapter :(**

**BUT, I think you all are going to like it**

**So, I found this website where you can type stuff into a text box and it translates it to 'jive' which is basically a parody of African American Vernacular**

**It's one of the funniest things I've ever found so I decided to put the last chapter in for a sampler in a way**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoey's POV

Tears stream down mah grill as mah feet pound tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Mike is such a idiot son! Why won't he just tell me what tha fuck dis disorder is so I don't gotta sneak round ta find thangs up son! I'm straight-up up in tha dark here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Speedin up tha pace I wipe mah eyes furiously wit mah frail sleeves. I peep why da thug won't tell mah dirty ass. I'm just a peasant whoz ass serves under his hand n' foot. That's all I am fo' realz. A filthy peasant son! Abruptly I run tha fuck into a hard object bustin me flyin ta tha ground.

"What tha fuck iz this, biatch? A servant. I've never peeped you here before girl. Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is you n' what tha fuck is yo' bidnizz up in mah palace?" A thug posh voice asked.

Slowly I looked wit mah glossy eyes n' examined tha man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude had brown afro n' chronic eyes. They seemed innocent up in a way yo, but regal all up in tha same time. My fuckin eyes widened as I spotted tha crown on top his head lined wit dark blue jewels n' pure white cloak. Th- dis must be tha mackdaddy! What was his name again, biatch? Zack, biatch? Zayn, biatch? Fuck dat shit, no dat shiznit was Zander!

"Zander, stop scarin tha girl. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. She's probably one of yo' servants yo, but yo' too stiff ta notice." Another voice holla'd, seemingly calmer than tha other.

My fuckin eyes gots on over ta tha figure standin all dem feet behind Mackdaddy Zander n' shit. There was another thug wit bright red afro n' brown eyes, a cold-ass lil crown lined wit red jewels up in his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Is this….. Mackdaddy Gavin of Delia, biatch? Dude don't be lookin like a mackdaddy at all! Maybe I'm mistaken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Fuck dat shit, Aiden holla'd his wild lil' daddy was tourin tha palace wit Mackdaddy Zander so dis must be him! Fuck dat shit, I never thought our mackdaddy would be lookin like all dis bullshit.

"I aint stiff Gavin! I've just never peeped her before, n' was wonderin where dat thugged-out biiiatch came from! For all I know dat thugged-out biiiatch could be a assassin busted ta bust a cap up in mah crew n' is disguised as one of mah servants!" Zander shouted protectively turnin toward Gavin.

"Yo ass do gotz a phat point," tha redhead looked all up in mah grill n' bent down ta mah level," is you here ta bust a cap up in mah playas?" Dude axed dis smilin widely. Oh mah god, he's crazy.

"Fuck dat shit, I'm not. I'm Pimp Mike's underground servant." I holla'd dis confidently even though I was not a god damn thang of tha sort.

Mack Gavin nodded standin back up turnin ta Mackdaddy Zander n' shit. "See she's one of tha servants, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. If I wasn't here you probably would have busted her ta tha stocks n' forgotten bout her like you did wit dat pimp two weeks ago."

Zander scrunched his wild lil' fists together n' shit. "Dude was tryin ta seduce mah daughter!"

"Fuck dat shit, he just axed her a question n' dat biiiiatch was answerin his muthafuckin ass."

"Well, it looked like da thug was seducin her muthafuckin ass." Dude stuck up his bottom lip crossin his thugged-out arms.

"Then I had ta free his ass cuz heaven forbid you would forget n' tha kid would starve!"

I peeped up in astonishment as tha two broke off some disrespec. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This aint any of tha ways I thought mackdaddys would act.. n' you KNOWS they all just was regal machines not showin any emotions what-so-ever yo, but I was wack just like mah image of princes n' bizzatches. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly they both turned ta me, Zander wit a gangbangin' forced one n' Gavin wit a genuine.

"What's yo' name maid?" Zander asks all up in clenched teeth as Gavin pokes tha side of his head.

"I'm-"

"Zoey dawwwwg! Zoey dawwwwg! There yo ass is." Mike's frantic voice sounded from down tha hallway.

I turned mah head round n' shizzle enough Mike was hustlin down tha hallway stumblin over his dirty ass ta reach us. I turned ta tha Mackdaddys n' peeped they erections. Zander swiftly brought his hand ta tha bridge of his nozzle up in irritation, while Gavin was frozen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I wonder why, biatch? Suddenly I'm pulled from tha ground n' wrapped up in arms.

"Yo ass just ran off bustin up like a biatch n' I didn't know if I did anythang ta upset you yo, but I'm sorry fo' makin you cry like a muthafucka." Dude apologized from behind mah crazy ass nuzzlin his head tha fuck into mah neck.

"It seems I've been up in tha dark bout dis pimpment. Mike, tell me how tha fuck long have you known dis heroine?" Zander's arm fell tha fuck ta his side wit a pointed look.

I felt Mike's head move on mah shoulder makin mah grill redden. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. He's so close ta mah dirty ass. This is so embarrassing. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Side glancin at his ass I peep he's starin all up in tha mackdaddys wit a cold-ass lil cracked smile. I bust a funky-ass big-ass fart inwardly yo. Dude must not have noticed dem when his schmoooove ass came barrelin down tha hallway, n' now he's tryin ta be thinkin of a way outta dis embarrassin scene. Mike quickly pushes me ta tha side kneelin before his wild lil' daddy n' Mackdaddy Gavin.

"I'm sorry bout dat bullshit. I didn't peep you there Stepfather, Mackdaddy Gavin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch has been wit me fo' a week now as has Dizzle n' Lillian's." Mike stated movin tha fuck into a funky-ass bowin position.

"Interestin yo. How tha fuck come yo' mutha n' I haven't been informed of any freshly smoked up patrons?"

"We thought you already knew. Dat shiznit was you whoz ass holla'd we could have underground servants Stepfather." Mike now stood straight up wit one hand behind his back n' tha other up in front.

"Did I, biatch? Well not a god damn thang can be helped now dat you already have em. Landon, inform Ray-Ray immediately!" Zander commanded.

Slowly a gangbangin' figure moved up from behind his muthafuckin ass. Dat shiznit was a thug wit golden afro n' chronic eyes yo. Dude wore rags, much like mine yo, but made fo' a male. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shufflin from one foot from another he nodded his head n' mumbled a response before scurryin off n' outta sight yo. Dude seems like skittish, n' kinda cute. Maybe I can go peep his ass later n' shit. Probably not. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sighin I focus back on tha mackdaddys n' Mike.

"Next time just tell me when you want suttin' Mike. This is why Dizzle has a hoe yo. Dude pays attention ta details, n' dem hoes just smoke dat up. Yo ass should be mo' like his ass maybe then you'll gotz a cold-ass lil chance. Now Gavin let's continue wit yo' tour." Zander grabbed Gavin's hand, whoz ass was still frozen fo' some reason, n' pulled his ass down tha hall n' tha fuck into another room.

Mike's shouldaz slumped before tha pimpin' muthafucka turned round ta grill mah dirty ass yo. His eyes was cast ta tha ground wit his wild lil' fuckin eyebrows knitted together n' shiznit yo. Dude looks so sad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I can't even imagine tha bullshits he's been all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. I mean dat schmoooove muthafucka has dis disorder, n' now I just found up dat his fuckin lil' daddy left his muthafuckin ass. I shake mah head sadly before struttin over ta Mike n' rappin bout ma arms round his ass restin mah head against his chest yo. Dude put his thugged-out arms on mah waist, n' our laid-back asses just stood there fo' a while until I decided ta break tha awkward tension.

"Stepfather huh, biatch? Do you wanna rap bout it?" I axed on tha fuckin' down-lowly.

"Yeah, lets git all up in mah room. It's on tha fuckin' down-lower up in there n' we won't git interrupted." Dude holla'd pullin outta tha gangbang n' grabbin mah hand.

I didn't shake it away, n' let his ass guide me ta his bangin room. I've never been ta Mike's room before biaaatch! I wonder what tha fuck it's like. Probably over clean n' polished. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We go down hall afta hall until da perved-out muthafucka stops up in front of a thugged-out door two down from Lillian's. They must all have they rooms down dis hallway yo. Dude opened tha door n' we strutted in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Scannin tha area I find mah predictions was erect yo. His room was neatly laid up wit a funky-ass blue covered bed on one side n' a thugged-out dresser on another n' shit. There was also a grand piano up in tha corner n' all dem chairs. Mike pulled mah crazy ass over ta tha bed n' we both sat on tha soft material.

"So….. what tha fuck do you wanna know?" Mike axed mah crazy ass slowly lookin up tha fuck into mah eyes.

Puttin mah finger on mah chin I pretended ta think. "I wanna know what tha fuck happened ta you father, n' suttin' else afta dat but it can wait."

Dude sighed puttin his handz on his knees. "Well, mah daddy left bout fourteen muthafuckin years ago, when I was eight n' Dizzle was four yo. Dude was always faded n' always fought wit mah mother, so dat freaky freaky biatch had ta divorce his ass n' kick his ass out. Dat shiznit was fo' our safety yo, but our phat asses didn't KNOW dis shit. Dizzle pimped a hatred fo' Muthafucka n' shit. That's tha reason he's so heartless now, nahmeean, biatch? I outgrew mah hatred when Muthafucka gots pregnant a year later wit Zander's baby, Lillian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They soon gots hooked up n' here we is now, nahmeean?"

"Fuck dat shit, I can somewhat relate. I saw mah daddy take a thugged-out dirtnap right before mah eyes a week ago yo, but da perved-out muthafucka still left me like yours done did." I say bobbin mah head.

Mike's eyes widen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "That's wack biaaatch! Do you know whoz ass capped him?"

Tears well up in mah eyes. "Sky did hommie! I don't give a fuck bout her wit a passion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch capped tha only crew I had left, n' now they all gone!" I bawl mah fists hittin tha bedding.

I hit tha beddin all dem times before Mike grabbed mah wrists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. "Sky wouldn't do suttin' like dis shit. I've known her fo' all dem muthafuckin years now, n' dat biiiiatch wouldn't bust a cap up in mah playas unless dat shiznit was straight-up necessary or if dat biiiiatch was paid to."

I thrashed his handz from mine. "Well her dope ass did, I saw her wit mah own eyes muthafucka! Sky plunged a knife tha fuck into his wild lil' freakadelic gut n' capped him! There was so much blood Mike, so much blood." Tears start ta fall from mah eyes.

Mike swiftly wiped dem away wit his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Zoey don't cry like a muthafucka. It's all gravy. Yo ass don't gotta rap bout it no mo'. I can tell it's hard fo' you so don't rap no mo'." Dude consoled mah crazy ass pullin me tha fuck into his chest.

We stayed like dat fo' a while until a question I've been wantin ta ask resurfaced. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Mike, who's Chester?"

I feel his ass stiffen, his wild lil' fuckin entire body goin stiff. I smile slightly tha fuck into his shirt. Let's peep if he's goin ta tell me tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. I mean he;s already holla'd at mah crazy ass bout his wild lil' daddy so dis would be not a god damn thang compared ta that, right, biatch? I pull away from his ass n' look up tha fuck into his wild lil' fuckin eyes. They're filled wit doubt n' conflict. Maybe da thug won't tell me tha real deal goin by tha look up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly his fuckin lil' demeanor chizzles, n' a funky-ass bright smile spreadz across his wild lil' face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shiznit muthafucka Mike, dat don't seem fake at all yo. Dude casually flings his thugged-out arm behind his head n' rubbed his neck.

"I'm just tha fuck into method acting, n' Chester's one of tha charactas I do. I also gotz a funky-ass biatch gymnast Svetlana, a Italian brute Vito, n' a Australian survivalist Manitoba. I act so much sometimes I can't tell if I'm straight-up me or not." Dude holla'd dis breakin off tha fuck into a awkward chuckle.

I smile actin as if I believe his muthafuckin ass. "Oh, dat make so much sense. I'm glad you holla'd at mah crazy ass tha real deal Mike." I gangbang his ass tightly, his ass bustin tha same.

"I'm glad ta Zoey, n' know if you have any problems just come n' rap ta me bout em. I'll try mah dopest ta fix em." We pull away from each other another fake smile on mah face.

What if yo' tha problem Mike, biatch? "Okay, I'll do dis shit. Well I mo' betta git goin it's pretty late now, n' I gotta do other chores." I say dis standin from his bed.

"Oh, you probably right. I have other thangs ta do like a muthafucka. I'll strutt up in yo' faaaaaace!" Dude standz too grabbin mah hand but I quickly shake it off.

"Fuck dat shit, I'll be fine. I gotta go down ta tha basement anyway, n' you not allowed down there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So it's dopest if we go our separate ways here." I say up in a rushed manner headin fo' tha door.

"Alright, I'll peep you tomorrow Zoey."

"Maybe, maybe not." I whisper ta mah dirty ass wavin behind mah crazy ass as I open tha door n' strutt up tha fuck into tha hallway. That lyin bastard hommie! I guess if da thug won't tell me I'll just gotta sneak round like I was before. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sighin I strutt down tha hall back down ta mah room ta sulk n' make plans ta uncover Mike's secrets.

* * *

**It's for any of you who want to make your own**


	9. Chapter 8: The Start of a Journey

**Dawn's POV**

_Quickly my eyes snap open and I find myself staring at the sky, the sun rising in the distance. Fluffy clouds littering up above. I sit up combing my fingers through my long hair brushing insects and twigs out of it as well. I turn my head to the side scanning the area. I'm in a field of daisies going on for miles. Standing I look down at my feet also seeing that I'm wearing my normal clothes; brown rags like every unwealthy person. Slowly I begin to walk forward trying my best to not step on any twigs as I went._

_Walking through the daisies was peaceful. It was as if there was nothing to worry about in the world. Everything was right in the world. A light breeze blows past making my hair fly in the wind softly. So peaceful. Suddenly a huge, powerful gust of air blew by pushing me to the ground from the unexpected force. Landing face first in the daisies I spit getting the few that went in my mouth out. I push my body up off the ground and watch as the thousands of white flowers turn a murky brown. My eyes widen at the sight._

_The sun falls back down and the moon comes barreling into the sky shining its light down onto the wilting flowers. The clouds change also becoming monstrous black puffs in the sky. One lights up shooting a lightning bolt directly at me. I scream sprinting forward through the dead plants which seem to never end. The clouds follow me shooting bolts down trying to hit me, trying to kill me. I keep running searching for anyone who could help me survive. Off in the distance I faintly see a figure standing calmly watching me._

_Hope flares in my eyes as I turn and sprint in their direction. The clouds seem to vanish as I make it to the person. A girl stands tall in the wilted flowers with her hands behind her back. Her red hair was messily pulled into pigtails and a doll like smile on her face. Stopping in front of the girl I bend down taking deep breaths with my hands on my knees. Catching my breath I speak to her._

"_Can you help me? Everything is trying to kill me, and I don't know why."_

_There's no response. Slowly lifting my head I look at the girl more carefully. Different color fabrics are stitched together making a face with buttons for eyes and a sewn black smile. Slowly her head fell to the side. This simple movement though ripped her stitches and her head fall completely off landing on the floor rolling away steadily. I stared at the head in horror. Ever so slowly the dolls hands moved from behind her back to the front. There was a silver dagger in the palm of her right hand while the other one pointed behind me. Carefully I take the metal from her and stare at it._

"_What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask the dolls body._

_The knife begins to light up and a message slowly appears on the hilt. __**Kill the beast and I'll answer your questions. **__My eyebrows scrunch together as I read the writing. What monster? There's nothing here. Suddenly there's a howling roar behind me and heavy pounds on the ground. Quickly I turn around just in time to see a black animal with little to no fur running directly at me at full speed. My eyes widen even more as the beast gets closer. I stand paralyzed as the monster reaches me with bared teeth. It slows down to a stop in front of me only to outstretch one of it's arms and grab me. Lifting me into the air it emits a low growl._

"_Take the dagger and kill me, unless you're too scared. I bet that's why you won't do it. You're afraid to kill me because you think I'll turn nice and become your friend, but let me tell you something honey. I. Will. Rip. Your. Heart. Out. And. Eat. It. For. Breakfast." The monster hissed evilly, it's breath making me gag._

_I clench the knife in my hand tightly. I have to do this. I have to kill the monster for the good of humanity, for the good of me. Quickly I thrust the dagger into it's palm making it screech in pain. The beast drops me to the ground and I land agily on my feet. In the blink of an eye I rush forward and stab the monster completely through ending up behind it. A victorious smirk appears on my face as I flick the knife off cleaning it instantly. Turning back around I walk over to where the doll stood now with her head back on._

"_Who are you?" I instantly ask the doll who nods knowingly._

_Carefully she lifts up her arms and begins to draw words in the air, a red light coming from her fingers. __**I'm Zoey, or at least the one in your head. This isn't actually what I look like, but the closer you get to me in the real world the more accurate I will become. **__I read her words and cross my arms over my chest._

"_How am I supposed to find the real Zoey if I don't know what she looks like? I won't have any motivation to find her either because I have no connections to her."_

_She bobs her head out before quickly writing something else. __**Just remember that Zoey has bright red hair and you'll be fine. It's truly like no other, and very easy to spot in crowds. You do also have a connection with the girl, she's your best friend that was recently kidnapped by a devilish girl. I'll put some basic directions in your head once you leave, which should be any second now. **__My eyes grow at the last part._

"_Wait! I haven't asked all my questions yet! Why can't I remember-"_

_Before I could finish what I was saying a bright light shone behind me before my body was filled with pain. I scream falling to my knees on the dead flowers which littered the ground. Looking up at the doll one of her button eyes slowly changes into a human brown one glaring down at me. __**Hurry before it's too late. **__She quickly writes this message before the pain becomes overwhelming and the world around me becomes hazy._

* * *

"She moved! I swear she moved Brother!"

"You've been saying that for the past hour Ian."

"And she hasn't moved once."

"Stop being so mean to our little brother guys. I'll tell Pa."

"Albertha don't do that, please! We're begging you!"

"Will you just shut up! You giving me a migraine."

The last voice I recognized. _Scott, I think that's what that girl called him. _Everything went quiet for a moment as if the others in the room knew not to mess with him when he was like this. A cold object was placed on my head with a sigh as a hand rubbed my cheek.

"Scott, do you ever think she'll wake up and remember us?" The voice of the girl asked from earlier.

There was another sigh. "I don't know Albertha. Dawn may never remember any of us. What I'm gathering from the situation is before she came to us she faced a traumatizing experience, and that caused her amnesia."

"You sound like Lawson Scott!" A higher male voice said.

"I do not sound like that brainiac!"

"Your right Ian, he does. Hahaha." Two voices laughed in unison.

Something gripped my arm tightly, most likely a fuming Scott, making me wince. My eyes flew open as I sat up to swat his hand away. The room gasped loudly at my sudden movement. Scott stared at me wide eyed his mouth slightly open in shock. Squinting my eyes at him angrily I scan the room. There was a total of five red heads in the room with me, only one being a girl. Two of them seemed to be twins being that they looked the exact same other than the fact one had bandages on his cheek and nose. There was also a smaller boy in the corner eating an apple. He looked like Scott, but his hair was limp on his head instead of being spiked. Suddenly Scott grabs me from behind wrapping his arms around my back.

"Dawn, I can't believe it! I thought for sure you would've been out longer than just two hours. Why'd you pass out anyway? I just mentioned Zoey and you blacked out. What happened?" He fires questions at me still a tight grip around me.

I quickly wiggle out of his arms pushing him away. "First of all, don't touch me like I'm a toy. I don't like it. Second, I don't know why I blanked but I did have a crazy dream. Well I wouldn't consider it a dream, more like an eye opening turn of events."

"What was it about?" I turn as one of the twins speaks.

"I bet we could help." The one with bandages says and I nod.

"Well, basically there was this human doll version of this girl Zoey, and she told me I had to find her in the real world. She said the closer I got to her in the real world the more human looking the one in my head would become." Scott grabbed my shoulders at the mention of Zoey.

"Did she give you any clue where to find Zoey? When you came here a week ago you were muttering something about Zoey needing help, but you never finished telling me." He asked this carefully as if he said too much I would black out again.

"Oh, she told me that the real Zoey was kidnapped by a devilish girl, and that I needed to hurry before it was too late." I say and Scott quickly takes his hands from my shoulders.

He stands up and runs over to a corner pulling a small box out and moving over to one of the sleeping areas. Scott began throwing random pairs of clothes into the tiny thing. _What in the world is he doing? _I look over at the others in the room, and they all have the same confused look I have.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Albertha asks him slowly getting up and walking over to her brother.

He turned his head closing the box. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing to go find Zoey."

My eyes widen. "What? No, I'm going by myself. I don't need any help anyway." I say this brushing the blanket covering me off and standing.

"If you're going then I am too. You're in no condition to move as it is, and what if you black out again. Any random beast could just come and eat you and you couldn't do anything about it. I'm coming with you if you like it or not." He states sternly pointing a finger at me.

I roll my eyes crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine, only because I don't want to be animal food."

"If you're going we are too!" The others all shout standing and stomping their feet all at the same time.

Scott sighs. "No, your not. You all have jobs to do here. Ian has fruit to pick. Albertha has animals to tend too. Clayton and Colton both have plenty of objects to fix and improve. You all have to stay to help Ma and Pa. They wouldn't know what to do without you here, neither would Rodney. So you're all staying."

"But…. but…. Scott!" Ian and Albertha both whined while Colton and Clayton nodded sitting back down.

"No buts about it. You have work to do, and you can't get out of it!" The two ran up to him wrapping him in their arms.

"Okay, brother." Ian cried into his shirt.

"You have to promise to bring Zoey back." Albertha said looking up at him with glossy eyes.

Scott looked down at her. "I will Al, I promise."

They both stepped away and wiped their tear stricken faces. "Best of wishes brother."

He turned around to grab his box before turning back and walking to the door with me following behind him. _I don't like this one bit. I wanted to go by myself, but of course Scott had to come. _I stick out my bottom lip as we walk stopping in front of a small hut made of wood and stone. I look at the house confused as Scott sat his box down.

"What are we doing here?" The question left my lips as he made his way to the door knocking on it.

I followed him and stood by his side. "This is your house. Your parents wanted to see you when you woke and you have to get your stuff you want to take with us." He said right before the door swung open and a short blonde women was there, a big smile in place.

"Dawn! Admon, our daughter has returned!" The women shouted hugging me tightly.

I stood there stiff as the women, my mother, held me in her arms. _This is my mother. _Realization hit me and I hugged her tightly. I sat my head on her shoulder and smiled. Quickly a blonde haired male with turquoise eyes ran in from a different room into my view. _That must be father. _He smiled widely before sprinting and joining in on the hugging. We stayed like this for a moment before pulling away wide smiles on all of our faces. Father wrapped his arm around mothers waist casually.

"We're just so happy we get our daughter back after a week. It's a blessing in itself and we get the pleasure of having her wonderful betrothed." Mother cooed my face going red.

I glanced over at Scott and his face was just as red as mine. "Terra we are not engaged." He said this sternly shaking his head.

I glanced back at them, and she now had a pout. "I could have sworn you two were!It would be adorable!"

"Why did you come along son? Dawn could have found her way home alone." Father now spoke, the previous redness leaving my face.

"About that….. she lost her memory. I have no idea how, but when she came to me she was covered on blood with nasty cuts down her legs. They healed thankfully, but she doesn't remember anything."

"Oh, honey that's horrible," I was wrapped in arms again by Mother," is there any way to help my Dawn remember?"

From the corner of my vision I saw Scott nod. "I believe if we go and find Zoey she'll regain her memory. Right after Dawn woke she passed out again for an hour, and when she awoke she told us a Zoey in her head said she had to find the real one. So I came to accompany her on her journey if that's alright with you Mr. and Ms. Irvin."

Mother pulled away from me and nodded quickly. "Yes! If there's a chance she'll get her memory back then take it! I'll do anything for my baby doll, right Admon?"

"Yes, you would honey." He said nodding with a knowing smile.

"Well if you said yes, I'll get packing." I walked into the hut looking around.

"The bedroom is on the left dear."

"Okay, thanks." I replied to my fathers helpful information.

Following his directions I turned left into a room with three sleeping sections, two pushed together. Walking over to the single bed, what I'm guessing is mine, and sit down opening a small chest next to the setup. Inside there were other clothes, way nicer than normal peasant attire. Slowly I lift up a light blue long sleeved shirt and feel the fabric. _So soft. _Quickly I stand taking off the brown, ripped dress and put on the shirt also finding a pair of grey pants and boots in the box. After changing I piled in any other fairy nicer articles of cloths in the box, which wasn't more than three full outfits. Stuffing everything I need into the box I walk out with it in my arms. I sat the box down in front of my parents, and looked up. Mother now had a pure white scarf laid out on her palm, and Father had a bow and arrows around his back.

"Since your father and I don't know when your going to be back and your birthdays getting close we're giving you your presents early." Mother said this taking the scare from her hand and wrapping it around my neck.

"Winters just around the corner, so be careful. We don't want you two dieing or we'll have trouble on our hands." Father handed me the arrows and slung the bow around me.

"I can't thank you enough, but do you have any shoes for Scott. I found some in a box in my room." I smiled hopefully.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed your wearing your church clothes. They make you look so precious!" Mother squealed pinching my cheek.

"When you were getting packed I gave Scott a pair of my work shoes, so there's no need to worry." Father said, a clear smile appearing on his face.

I glance down at Scott's feet and sure enough there were black shoes under his baggy pants. My face reddens from embarrassment as I quickly pick up the box and walk to the door. "Oh, well then we better get going Scott. See you later Admon, Terra."

I speed through the door with them following behind. "See you soon honey." My parents called from the door.

I stopped next to Scotts box waiting for him. "Dawn, do you want me to carry your stuff?" Scott asks and I turn to him standing next to me.

"Um sure. If it's not to much trouble." I smile sitting mine on top of his.

Scott bends down picking both boxes up. "Okay, you ready?" I nod and we begin walking out of Delia in search of Zoey.

* * *

**A/N**

This is the longest chapter I've wrote in a long time

I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!

I personally liked this chapter because it introduced Dawn and Scotts family's, but I didn't really give a lot of info. _So I'm putting a list down bellow :)_

**Brannon Family (Scott)**

Dalton Brannon- Father; 45

Sherri Brannon- Mother; 43

Rodney Brannon- 1st Born; 19

Lawson Brannon- 2nd Born; 18

Scott Brannon- 3rd Born; 17

Clayton Brannon- 4th Born; 15

Colton Brannon- 5th Born; 15

Albertha Brannon- 6th Born; 15

Ian Brannon- 7th Born; 10

**Irvin Family (Dawn)**

Admon Irvin- Father; 39

Terra Irvin- Mother; 38

Dawn Irvin- 1st Born; 17

**I'm going to do this in future chapters for other people too**

~ Zoke


	10. Chapter 9: Secret Room

**Zoey's POV**

It'd been a day since Mike had blatantly lied to my face about his disorder, and I still hadn't forgotten about it after a nights sleep. _He is such a jerk! Why won't he just tell me? This 'disorder' can't be that bad. _I roll my eyes exiting my room, without permission I may add, and walking down the barren hall. Turning a corner I spot a familiar blonde head of hair. _Sammy! _Smiling I run over to her and hug her from behind.

"Sammy, it's been so long since we've talked. How's it been?"

"I wouldn't know because I'm not Samey!" She shouts kicking me in the knee and stepping away.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, it's you Amy. I thought you were Sammy."

"How dare you think I was that wench! I'm perfection and she's just ugh!" Amy shouts this slapping me in the arm.

I wince that being the arm I fell on the day prior. "You look the exact same, so if your perfect so is she!"

"No we don't. I have a beauty mark, flawless skin, and a great personality! Samey has none of that, but if she did she'd just be copying me!"

"If anything Sammy has a better personality than you not the other way around. So you better check yourself before you lose your only family here."

"I would never consider that thing family, much less my twin." Amy grumbled pushing me back before walking away.

I scoff rolling my eyes. _She is such a… ugh! Amy just irks me so much. Why can't she be more like her sister? Then we might be friends, but no! She has to be this conniving psychopath who hates everyone. _I exhale deeply and start moving again. Turning corner after corner I finally reach the lift pushing the up button. The doors open and I step in pressing another button. I cross my arms waiting for the door to close.

"Hold the door please!" A voice called from the hallway.

I did as they said before slowly peeking out. _I'd never heard that voice before. I wonder who it is? _Quickly a head of golden blonde hair came into view next to a livid Gwen. Putting a fake smile on my face I watch as they enter with a cart filled with wonderful food.

"Floor three please." Landon asks politely as Gwen rants about something into his ear.

"Landon are you even listening to me! If you don't like the way King Zander is treating you then speak up or leave." Gwen says, I start to listen. _The King doesn't treat him right, interesting._

"I can't do that Gwen. I have something I have to do here, and I haven't completed it yet."

"What could possibly be more important than your own well-being?" Gwen asked, agitation clear in her tone.

"I can't tell you that, but know that it's that important." At that the door opened and I walked out.

"Thanks for holding the door Zoey, you're a real help." I turned around just in time to see a wide smile on Landon's face before the door closed.

_They actually noticed me? It looked to me that they were too engrossed into their conversation to notice I was there. What were they even talking about anyway? It sounded pretty intense. _Turning back around I move quickly down the hall dismissing the thought. _Now how am I going to make Mike tell me about his disorder? I couldn't think of a full proof plan last night so I just ended up sleeping. Maybe I can just ask Lillian or Dave. Wait, where is Dave? I haven't seen him or Sky since my first day here._

Turning down another hall I stop. On the other end of the hallway stood Mike talking to the King. A man with blonde hair dressed in grey was on the floor holding his hip, his head down. _His clothes look even worse than mine. _The male lifted his head, a pained expression on his face, allowing me to see that he had an eye patch on his right eye and bandages. I wince at the sight. Quickly so no one would see me I whirled back around the corner, and slightly peaked around the sharp edge listening closely to the argument.

"I can do whatever I want Michel! This is my kingdom to rule and do as I please!" King Zander shouted glaring down at Mike.

"Technically it's my mother's kingdom. Before she met you, you were just slim living in the streets moving constantly because of theft! Without my mother you'd be nothing right now!" Mike retorted back, hatred dripping from his tone.

Zander swiftly brought his hand up and smacked Mike across the face. "That is no way to talk to me, King of Unema, Michel!"

"You're turning into more of a monster than my father." Mike stated holding his check.

"I will not turn out like that man Michel," Zander turned to the man on the ground and pulled him up by the arm,"Landon and Patrick need a good beating once in a while. It keeps them in check." Saying that he used his other hand to push, who I'm guessing was Patrick, to the wall.

"That's not how the King of one of the most successful countries should be treating their patrons." Mike said removing his hand from his check.

"That's just your preference." Saying this Zander grabbed Patrick by the shirt and dragged him out the hallway.

Mike sighed grabbing his cheek again, and began walking to my side of the hall. Whipping back around the corner my eyes widen. _Crap, where am I going to go? I could go out and help him bandage his face, but then he'll know I was spying. Or I could run away, but there's always the chance that Mike could see me still. I'll probably be sent to the stocks if I got caught! What to do? What to do! _I grab my hair trying to make a smart, logical decision. Suddenly I hear a door open. Quickly yet carefully I peek back around to see Lillian exiting a room, her arms full of candy.

"Brother, look at all the candy James gave to me!" She happily cried as two females and a young male exited behind her.

The women were both stunning. One with blonde hair in a bun and the other with long black hair. The blonde had a long red dress with a golden necklace, and the other a strapless day dress. The male also looked very clean-cut, like the women. He had red hair much like Aiden's but slightly longer, and light blue eyes. _These must be the Queens and Prince James. They're all so elegant. _Mike smiles casually moving his hand off his face, trying to hide the events prior.

"That's amazing Lillian." He said with a light voice bending down to her level.

Slowly moving out of sight I take Mike's time of distraction to make an escape. Quietly I run down the hall moving as far away I can get from them. I stop a ways away to take a breather. After a few seconds I begin again now walking leisurely. My eyes scan the walls for anything interesting or out of place. _I can't really learn anything about Mike's disorder now that Lillian's with him. Maybe I can find Dave or Sky. The question is, where could they be? _My train of thought stops as my eyes land on one part of the wall.

Slowly walking over to it I run my hand across the shiny painted walls running my finger along the long, thin crack going straight to the ground. When my finger hits the floor I look up eyeing the door like shape it's making. Standing up I place my hand in the middle putting a little pressure onto the wall. Suddenly the door falls in, and I'm sent falling forward tumbling down a long flight of stairs. Getting to the bottom I rub my head. _Ow, now my head hurts!_

Slowly I begin to look at my surroundings. _Where in the world am I? _The room was completely made out of stone, and a cauldron in the middle. A variety of items scattered the walls from knives to bushels of plants. The smell of mold lingered in the air. A podium with a thick book stood near the stairs where I had fallen. Standing up I walk past the cauldron going into the darkness. My eyes widen. There in the dark corner was a stand with a limp body hanging from it. Slowly I get closer. _What is that?! _I stop when I hear the door open, and I scurry further into the dark.

"Stupid Amy never doing what I want! I always get stuck with scum." Dave came down the stairs into sight.

_Dave? What is he doing down here? Is this where he's been all this time? _He casually takes off his black jacket and blue bow tie throwing them to the ground. Dave walks over to the pedestal holding the book, flipping through pages quickly. He stops looking over my way. _Can he see me? No, he surely can't._

"How's everything been down here Sky?" He asks startling me.

_Sky? She's not down here. What is Dave talking about? _Suddenly the limp body hanging from the stand moves it's head up so it's looking forward. i suck in a breath at the sight. _What in the world is this? _Sky slowly unhooked herself and walked over to him kneeling on the ground.

"The potion is still going strong as of now master, but someone fell down here and never left." Sky states in a monotone, my eyes widen.

Dave smirks. "Oh, is that now. Wherever you are, show yourself. I wouldn't want to do anything unnecessary."

I stay on the ground. _There is no way I'm going to come out. He might kill me for trespassing in his secret room. What even is this room for? It's strange. _I watch as Dave scans the room waiting for someone to appear before him. Sky does the same before tapping him on the arm.

"I know where the culprit is master, let me fetch her for you." She says smiling.

My eyes widen. _God no! I need to get out of here now! _Before I could move Sky sprinted into the darkness grabbing my arm tightly. I scream jerking my limbs trying to get away from her. She gripped my arm tighter pulling me from the ground and jerking me into Dave's view. His eyes narrow as a sickening smirk covers his face.

"Oh, it's you peasant girl. Your Mike's personal servant right? I would have loved to have such a beautiful maiden as yourself be mine, but alas I'm already married. Sky do it now." Before I could say anything pain overcame me and I passed out.

* * *

**A/N**

Eh, this chapter feels like a filler but it's not

I just don't like it much :(

Well... I'm just going to give you the Taylor and Werner family's Info

**Taylor Family (Zoey)**

Gavin Taylor- King; 45

Natalie Taylor- Queen; 41

Lucas Taylor- 1st Born; 21

Courtney Taylor- Lucas's Wife; 20 _Yes, it's the one from TD I couldn't picture him with anyone else besides her_

Zoey Taylor- 2nd Born; 17

James Taylor- 3rd Born; 14 _Logic is when you get engaged at 14_

Aiden Taylor- 4th Born; 12

**Werner Family (Mike/Dave)**

Zander Werner- King; 48

Rachel Werner- Queen; 46

Herrick Smith- Mike and Dave's Father; 39 _If you do the math that means he had Mike when he was 17 O_O_

Mike Werner- 1st Born; 22

Dave Smith- 2nd Born; 18 _He hates his mother so he took his father's last name_

Sky Smith- Dave's Wife; 18

Lillian Werner- 3rd Born; 14

**So yeah, that's the chapter _hope you like it more than I did_**

~ Zoke


	11. Chapter 10: Stupid Girl

**Dawn's POV**

"Are you sure this is the right way? We've been walking for hours and haven't seen anything." Scott whined for the tenth time this morning.

I clench my teeth trying to stay calm. _He is such a complainer! If I knew he was going to be like this I would have just left without him. _Clenching my fists I turn around sharply with a scowl. Scott runs straight into me sending both of us flying along with our boxes, which were still being carried by him. I growl landing on my butt, my bow keeping me upright. Glaring at Scott I stand picking up the few items that fell out of the boxes.

"Yes, now stop asking me every five minutes! It's getting annoying!" I say gritting my teeth walking over to where he fell and crossing my arms.

"I'm just making sure. You're not talking to me, so I have to be sure that you know where to go. We wouldn't want to get lost out here. There would be no way for us to get back home." He stood up rubbing the back of his head.

I huff turning back around. "Well don't be worried. It's like there's a map and compass in my head telling me exactly where to go. I'd be more worried about myself than someone who doesn't remember knowing you."

"You still don't remember anything about me?" I turn back around at his saddened tone.

He was looking at the ground in such a longing way I had to turn back around. "Yes, now grab the boxes and lets go. You don't want to spend another night outside, do you?"

There's no response, but I hear Scott sigh and the scrap of the boxes being picked up from the ground. I sigh myself. _Maybe he's not such a jerk after all. I wouldn't know with the little information I have of him. _I watch the ground as we walk down the dirt road surrounded by a dense forest. Suddenly there's a shrill scream so loud it made the boxes slip right from Scott's hands back onto the ground. Quickly my head wipes to my left and a girl comes running out. She couldn't have been any older than nine by her sculpt. The girls black wavy hair bounced as she frantically looked around with wide turquoise eyes. Spotting us she ran over behind me and clutched my shirt tightly.

"Can you help me, please! My brothers would be angry if I died. I'm there life, or that's what I've been told at least. Oh, and I can't forget about Lady Paula! She'd be so sad if I died! So please help me!" The girl begged gripping my shirt tighter.

Slowly I pull her hands from my clothes and turn around bending to her level. _I'd love to help her, but we have a mission to do which can't just be abandoned. _Looking into the little girls eyes I see the plead in them. I sigh. _She's making it really hard to decline her right now. _Casting my gaze to the ground I weigh my options. _I could help her with whatever she needs, but it would postpone the mission and I need to get my memories back._

"We'll help you, isn't that right Dawn?" Scott speaks up making me stand and glare at him.

_That jerk! He's doing this on purpose! He knows I just want to carry on with our mission, but he of course has to make things difficult._ I sigh narrowing my eyes down at the girl who now had tears in the corner of her eyes. _I can't get out of this now._

"What's your name little one?" I say flashing her a fake smile.

She doesn't seem to notice as she happily replies," Lacey Rendon."

"Well Lacey, what's your problem? Why do you need help?" I bend down to her eye height.

There's rustling behind me, but I pay no mind to it. _It's just a rabbit hopping through a bush. Nothing to be worried about. _Slowly Lacey's eyes grow in size and tears spring to them again. I scrunch my nose in confusion. _She looks scared? Why? I'm the only thing in front of her, so why does she look so terrified? I'm I that scary? _I scowl standing back up. _Rude, disrespectful child!_

"B…. B….B" She stutters lifting her hand up slowly.

I squint angrily. "What? Spit it out already? Scott do you have any idea what she's trying to say?"

I glance over at him, and find he's also staring wide eyed in my direction. _What is both of their problems? Do I have something on my face that only they can see? _I stick my nose up, and close my eyes in annoyance. _They're just brain dead. I should just go ahead and find Zoey. That would benefit me. Not this stupid little girls problems._

"Dawn," Scott slowly bent down and grabbed his knife that fell out of the boxes when he dropped them,"don't move."

"Why shouldn't I? You know Scott, I'm thinking I should just go find Zoey by myself. I'd ask if that was okay, but I really don't care what you think. Now I'll just get my things and be on my way." I say pushing Lacey out of the way and walking toward Scott.

He lunges toward me, knife pointed forward. _What! Is he trying to kill me? _I try to move out of the way, but pain flares through my back. Falling to the ground face first I hear a sickening crack, and another wave of pain flares through my face. Slowly I move my head to the side and lick my upper lip. _Blood. I must have broken something on my face, but I can't decipher what. Ow, my back hurts. _The sound of slashing fills the air. I could faintly see Scott who was now on top of a bear cutting it to pieces with his small knife. _A bear. That's what they were looking at? It wasn't me he was trying to kill it was the bear. This must mean he…. doesn't hate me. _Lacey, who was on the ground still from when I pushed her, quickly moved to my side flipping me onto my back. I wince.

"You stupid girl!" Saying this as loud as I could I turn back to my side laying my head on the dirt.

"Oh sorry, sorry. I just…. I don't want you to die, so I was trying to keep the blood from coming out. That's what my brothers do to me when I start bleeding. They make me lay on my back and look at the ceiling so I can concentrate on making the bleeding stop. That's what I was trying to do to you, but since you're bleeding from your back I can't do that or it would bleed more. What am I going to do? What am I-"

"Dawn! Your bleeding." Scott suddenly appears lightly pushing Lacey out of the way.

"Yeah, aren't you so observant." I roll my eyes but wince at the simple movement.

"This isn't the time to be sarcastic Dawn! You need a doctor. Do you know where a doctor could be Lacey?"

I scoff. "She doesn't know anything Scott. She's just a stupid kid… just like me." At those words my eyes grew heavy and closed.

* * *

_Opening my eyes I lift my head from my knees and scan my surroundings. Nothing. I was sitting in a barren white padded room curled up against a wall. There was barely any light making it very difficult to see, but faintly I saw a figure across the room. Slowly I uncurl and crawl over to them. I stop mid crawl looking around me._

_This is weird. The last time this happened wasn't it all chaotic? There was thunderstorms, dead flowers, and even a doll of Zoey. None of that's here this time though. I'm just in a room. This is way too easy. There is no way this is all that's going to happen. Shaking my head in frustration I start crawling again._

_Finally getting over to the figure I stare at their face closely. It was a boy, maybe a little older than me, with almost white hair like mine. His eyes were closed enabling me from seeing their color, but I knew what they were already. A light blue, like mine. It seemed like he was a copy of me, but transformed into a male. It was weird. Suddenly he flinched and his eyes flew open. They seemed to glow in the dark almost like a cats eyes. He pushes me away, a look of terror on his face, curling up into a ball whimpering._

"_Hey, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." I say slowly reaching out but he swats my hand away._

_"No! Don't touch me! You're... You're going to hurt me like the others! They always say they won't do it, but they do! I can't trust anyone! It's just me! Me! Me!" Screaming this he curled tighter into a ball._

_I looked at him solemnly moving back slightly. "What people? Nobody's here but you and I."_

_His eyes move around frantically from side to side. "Everybody! They all hunt me because I'm different! Because of my eyes! They all want to kill me because they think they can have my eyes!"_

_"What's so special about your eyes?" I asked calmly. That was the way to act in this type of situation... wasn't it?_

_Quickly he grabbed my hands pulling me a few inches away from his face. "They glow! Don't you see them! Nobody has my eyes so they want them, but I can't see without eyes! I would die if I gave them away for many reasons!"_

_I ripped my hands from his and looked at him stunned. He'd die for more than one reason? What does that even mean? I can think of the simple, I wouldn't be able to see and would bleed out, but I couldn't think of more than two. Could there possibly be more? I look at him with saddened eyes. Suddenly the door swing open making me turn to see two burly looking guards walking into our room. Both looked exactly the same from their tousled black hair underneath a blue cap to the brown in their eyes. Guards? Where in the world are we anyway? My doppelganger whimpered as they walked in. I turned to him and faintly I saw him curl back into a ball right after closing his eyes. I sigh quietly moving next to him and wrapping my arm over his shoulders._

"_Everything's going to be alright." I whisper, but he shakes his head._

"_No, the guards here hate me because I won't give my eyes to the king. They're sent to forcefully make me give them up, but I need my eyes. They can't have them." He sounded like he was about to cry so I shushed him._

"_Stay quiet then. I wouldn't want you to die on me." I smile slightly concentrating back on the two guards who were circling the room._

_They walked to the right side of the room first which was the opposite side of where we were. One grunted a 'no' before they moved to the back right corner. They're moving quickly! Most likely in a few minutes we'll be spotted. I have to think of something quick. Ah, I have it! Swiftly I run my hands across the ground looking for a weapon, but sadly I couldn't find anything. Crap, well that plans out the window. What to do now?_

"_Found you!" Suddenly I was yanked from the ground with a cry._

"_Don't touch me you scoundrel!" I screeched as he wrapped his arms around my chest preventing me from moving._

"_The king wanted to see the both of you right away, so we had to do what was necessary. Maxon grab the other one, I have the girl." The one holding me said as Maxon jogged over and grabbed the cowering body of my doppelganger._

"_Aspen, you don't have to tell me! I know when things need to be done! I'm not a baby you know!" Maxon yelled at Aspen walking out the room._

"_Yeah, but your still my little brother and need a little guidance from time to time." He said following Maxon from the room._

"_No I don't! You're just saying that because lord Clarkson values you more than me!"_

"_Yes, and holding that above you is important to me. So lets get these two to King Clarkson right away." Aspen proclaimed, Maxon nodded being silent for the rest of the way._

* * *

**A/N**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

CLIFFHANGER!

I'm so evil

First making you wait for what, 2 weeks, and ending the chapter with a cliffhanger

Well, I would have had this chapter up sooner but the final scene wouldn't write itself right, if you know what I mean :P

Yeah, well that's all I had to say

Until next time

~ Zoke


End file.
